


The Day Before—Marie de Graçay

by ioanite



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Madame Graçay was thinking the day before some fugitives stumbled into her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before—Marie de Graçay

**Author's Note:**

> This was my more serious fill for the "Day Before" challenge (the other can be seen over in my "Windfalls" series). I tried to think of a more minor character, and hit on someone I was rather fond of in the books.

Marie sat in her room, grateful for the warm brick at her feet as she carefully worked at her embroidery. It was bitterly cold, and winter had barely even started. She dreaded to think what January would be like.

She sighed and set down her pattern, gazing out the window. She caught a glimpse of the rushing river, which looked grey and icy. It seemed highly unlikely that she would be able to go anywhere for some time. Most of the time, she didn’t mind staying in the little house—she adored her father-in-law, and she enjoyed the conversations and solitude most of the time. But sometimes, she wanted to experience something different. Travelling into town to buy new fabrics or seeds, occasionally going out to the theater, even just a long walk was enough to satisfy her urge for the new. Winter put a damper on that, and she was stuck inside, trying to come up with new ways to pass the time.

She shook her head, both amused and irritated at herself, and returned to her sewing. She had food, a roof over her head, and company. There was absolutely nothing for her to complain about. And sooner or later, she’d stumble across something that would hold her interest, and satisfy that urge for another few weeks.


End file.
